1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an input device and, more particularly, to a wireless input device capable of wirelessly charging a rechargeable wireless mouse, a charging pad and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless mouse provides the user with ease of operation, however the battery capacity limits the operable time of a wireless mouse. For example, the battery consumption varies with the operable time of a wireless mouse. That is, the operable time of the wireless mouse is related to the power consumption. Recently, a charging dock has been developed for a rechargeable wireless mouse. A rechargeable wireless mouse can be placed on such charging dock and charged by such charging dock through a connector disposed thereon. In brief, this kind of charging dock charges a rechargeable wireless mouse through a wired connection. Moreover, a charging pad has been developed for a rechargeable wireless mouse. A rechargeable wireless mouse can be placed directly on such charging pad and charged by such charging dock through a wireless connection. However, if something other than a rechargeable wireless mouse is placed on the charging pad, the operation of the charging pad will be affected.